I know
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] -Te extrañé mucho Gray...-No importan las circunstancias, pero pase lo que pase, no olvides que somos uno solo.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Holo~, pequeños monstruos...buenos días~ vengo a alegrar...no bueno, no creo que con esto sea alegrarles la mañana, pero bueno esto recién se me ocurrió al ver una imagen y con una sola canción y meeh ya se saben la cantaleta famosa de Chachos, sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**~[I know]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Capítulo único]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Después de un día cualquiera, te encontrabas de camino a Fairy Hills. Caminando sola por las calles coloniales de la ciudad te encuentras. Tus ojos ya no desprendían el mismo brillo que antes solían tener algún tiempo atrás, ahora eran inexpresibos y vacíos. Sacudiendo un poco tu abrigo para despues acomodar un poco el gorro que cubría del frío tus orejas. Miraste el vapor salir de tu boca y pasaste tu mirada azul hacia el cielo oscuro por la noche, viendose escasas estrellas y la luna que era tapada por algunas cuantas nubes, dentro de poco comenzaría a nevar, lo sabías bien. Bajaste la mirada y comenzaste a retomar tu camino para no pezcar la nevada que se aproximaba, las personas a tu alrededor eran solo como sombras o muñecos, ibas hundida en tu mente, que ahora ni tu misma sabías lo que por dentro de esta pasaba. Llegaste a una esquina para llegar a la siguiente calle, esperando a que el semaforo cambiara de rojo a verde y poder cruzar. Cuando al fin cambio volviste a retomar el paso para hacer la misma rutina de todos los días, solo llegar a casa, despojarte de tu ropa, darte largas duchas con agua helada y meterte a la cama, "Otro gran día", pensaste. Una persona choco contra ti y solo alzaste la cabeza, pero ni te inmutaste para escuchar sus disculpas, lo unico que querías era llegar a casa, la cual estaba solo a unos pocos edificios más. A unos pasos más algo llamo tu atención. Recargado en uno de los faroles de afuera del edificio donde vivías, estaba con su tipica chamarra y debajo de está un sueter de cuello de tortuga celeste, como tu cabello, su pantalon color verde soldado y sus tipicos botines por fuera, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra, sin mencionar su cigarrillo siendo sostenido por sus labios, con su menudo cabello rebelde color negro, sus ojos grises que solo a la distancia podías reconocer. Tú respiración comenzó a agitarse y tus ojos azules se ensancharon a más no poder, y por un momento volvíeron a brillar como antes. Sin pensartelo corriste lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitían, te importaba poco ir chocando a cada tanto con la gente o irte tropesando, lo unico que querías era llegar hacía él, comprobar que era real. Hasta que llegaste a él y lo envolviste en un sorpresivo abrazo, colocando tus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras hundías tu rostro entre su pecho._

—Me gusta comer _Caramade Franks.—_Le dijiste haciendo más fuerte tú abrazo. Él solo sonrió y te abrazo por igual.

_Y como si se tratara de algún tipo de magia, comenzó a nevar pero no le diste importancia…no ahora que estabas con él._

Él tardo pocos segundos en responder. —Lo sé. —Siguió sonriendo mientras te seguía abrazando igual de fuerte que tú.

—De verdad me gusta estar en Fairy Tail.

—Lo sé. —Respondió entre risas, apoyando su barbilla sobre tu cabeza.

—Sabes que eres mi mundo entero…—Le dijiste con voz quedada, como si fuera algo nuevo para él.

—Lo sé. —Respondió con una sonrisa, pero su semblante era triste y aunque no lo vieras a la cara sabías que así era. Lo sabías por su tono de voz.

_Tus labios estaban temblorosos, tenías miedo de hablar pues sabías que te echarías a llorar._

—Yo…—Tu voz sonaba temblorosa e insegura y tus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, eso era lo que no querías. Pero igual decidiste seguir hablando mientras él te seguía abrazando con más ternura y acariciaba tu cabeza.—Te extraño…me haces falta…—Tardaste poco en seguir hablando.—Te hecho de menos Gray…

_Él solo sonrió, ocultando su mirada debajo de su cabello. Seguía abrazandote y acariciando tu cabeza, como si una niña pequeña fueras. Se inclino un poco para susurrarte algo al oido, algo que quedaría entre ambos. Poco a poco lo sentías menos hasta que quedaste en nada y ahora solamente eras tu abrazando la nada. Te dejaste caer al suelo de rodillas, ocultando tu rostro entre tus manos mientras te rendías y dejabas salir todas aquellas lagrimas junto a los sollozos que tratabas de contener tontamente segundos atrás._

—"_Puedes ponerle Gray Jr al bebe, como tu desees…también me haces falta…mucha más de la que llegue a pensar…Nunca olvides que somos uno solo...Juvia…te amo."_

_Fue lo que él te había susurrado segundos antes de desaparecer. Seguías en el piso de rodillas, con tus manos en la cara, sollozando, con tus mejillas inundadas de lagrimas y temblando. Pero él tenía r__azón en algo, ahora eran uno solo. Y tenías dentro de tu vientre a alguien creciendo…una vida que ambos crearon._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien?, ¿lloraron, me odiaron?, ¿quieren matarme?, si yo se que si quieren matarme e.e, ¿saben?, pa que les digo que no si, sí sigo llorando. Estoy llorando como puta aún con esto x'D, es enserio si llore y sigo llorando e.e. Total...estaré esperando sus sensuales y llorosos reviews :'3, chachos los ama~.<strong>_

_**Ch**ach**os.**_


End file.
